1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated circuit chip cooling structure for cooling an integrated circuit chip and, more specifically, to a bottom fixation type integrated circuit chip cooling structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heat sinks are commonly used in advanced computers or electronic apparatus to dissipate heat from an integrated circuit chip, for example, the CPU, for the advantage of superior heat transfer efficiency. U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,192, entitled “Integrated circuit heat pipe heat spreader with through mounting holes”, shows such an example. According to this design, the heat pipe is held tightly against the heat source by mounting holes, which penetrate the structure of the heat pipe but are sealed off from the vapor chamber because they each are located within a sealed structure such as a pillar or the solid layers of the casing surrounding the vapor chamber. This design is still not satisfactory in function. Because of the weak structural strength in the area around the mounting holes, the mounting holes of the heat spreader are not practical for fastening to a circuit board by screws.